


Buying the Space Farm

by Kandai



Series: Space 'verse [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/F, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Lesbian Character, Male-Female Friendship, Non-Linear Narrative, Pregnancy, Rule 63
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1749734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandai/pseuds/Kandai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On dira d'elle que George Kirk est morte comme elle a toujours vécu : la tête tournée vers les étoiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buying the Space Farm

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Paramount, Gene Rodenberry, J.J. Abrams.  
> Originellement posté sur fanfiction.net en Juin 2013.
> 
> Écrit pour le défi " Guidés par le destin " sur la commu lj 7_couples.

** Buying the Space farm **

* * *

Dans les heures du soir, le jeune Capitaine  
A fait ce qu’il a pu pour le salut des siens.  
Nul vaisseau n’apparaît sur la vague lointaine,  
La nuit tombe, et le brick court aux rocs indiens.

 **La Bouteille à la mer** – Alfred de Vigny, _Les Destinées_.

* * *

Quand son instructrice de maternelle lui demande, avec toute la complaisance des adultes qui ne pensent guère de bien de leurs gosses, ce qu’elle veut faire plus tard, George Kirk, du haut de ses quatre ans, se contente de lever ses yeux bleus et de pointer le plafond.

Ca fait rire tout le monde, bien sûr, et c’est le sujet de conversation préféré du mois. Il se fait remplacer plus tard par l’histoire de la dernière crise de colère de Sarah Williams – elle a carrément démoli _une vitre_ , cette fois-ci.

George Kirk secoue ses tresses et continue de regarder le ciel.

* * *

Afficher si ouvertement leur mariage n’est guère facile. C’est peut-être le vingt-troisième siècle et on prétend souvent que les mentalités ont changé pour le mieux, que l’humanité est enfin sortie d’une gangrène dont elle ne voyait pas la pénible fin et que l’appel des étoiles a ouvert même les esprits les plus étriqués, a libéré même les passions les plus obscures – obscur comme le ciel éternellement noir de l’espace, ce ciel que ni George ni Winona ne veulent quitter.

On est en droit de croire que l’humanité a changé mais George Kirk a passé suffisamment de temps à laver les MONSTRES et DÉVIANTES peintes sur les murs encore en bois de l’antique ferme de ses parents pour savoir que ce n’est qu’un vaste mensonge.

Sa femme lui dit que ce n’est pas grave, qu’elles feront avec les horreurs que crient les voisins lorsqu’elles se montrent en ville et qu’elles déposeront plainte si les choses vont trop loin – il faut que les mains douces de Winona touchent ses joues humides pour que George se rende compte qu’elle pleure et putain, c’est le vingt-troisième siècle, on vient de célébrer un nouveau mariage entre une Orion et un homme transsexuel à Vegas, ça a fait la une des journaux, ça ne devrait plus faire mal ainsi.

L’humanité vieillit mal dans ses campagnes pestiférées, loin des mégapoles où les extraterrestres sont légion, où voir deux hommes s’embrasser n’est guère qu’une banalité exotique de plus et où la vie semble les pousser dans tellement de directions qu’on ne prend plus le temps de s’attarder pour regarder avec dédain dans quel orifice d’un étranger votre voisin fourre sa langue. Mais ici, au fin fond de l’Iowa, ce sont de vieux puristes trop attachés à leurs terres ancestrales qui viennent avec leurs morales rouillées jeter des cailloux sur les portes closes et peindre des grossièretés sur des murs qui ont plus d’âge qu’eux. Ce sont des vers minuscules qui sont trop dégoûtés par les étoiles que pour tourner leurs regards d’aveugles vers le ciel.

Mais George – George a vu les étoiles et elle pleure de rage d’être enchaînée sur sa terre.

— On n’restera pas ici, Win’, je te le promets.

Winnie l’embrasse avec tendresse et pendant ces instants où personne ne les insulte, les étoiles tombent sur Terre.

* * *

Quand on lui demande comme devoir d’écrire l’un de ses rêves sur son PADD tout neuf, George Kirk prend le stylet sans trembler et  écrit en grande lettres, aussi appliquée qu’une petite fille de six ans peut l’être : LES ÉTOILES.

Son instructeur affiche un sourire condescendant quand il passe des yeux distraits sur sa copie. George secoue sa natte et se tait, ses yeux bleus fixés sur le plafond de sa classe.

* * *

— Win’ veut un gosse, Chris.

Christopher Pike est jeune pour un cadet, à peine fait-il sa vingtaine récemment acquise, mais le gosse a toujours été plein d’admiration pour elle et en retour, George a tenté tant bien que mal de le prendre sous son aile. Tant bien que mal car Chris, même si le terme prodige est un peu désuet, reste un gamin plutôt exceptionnel qui lui a continuellement prouvé qu’il pouvait se faire tout seul. George ne prétend guère être son mentor ni un quelconque guide sur les voies écorchées de l’âge adulte ; déjà, il y a de bien meilleurs modèles auquel un cadet peut s’identifier si besoin se fait et puis, elle ne l’avouera sans doute jamais à ces yeux naïvement sombres mais sa propre vie est loin d’être un exemple.

Alors, contre toute attente, George décide de se faire un ami du jeune Christopher Pike et c’est précisément pour cette raison qu’elle finit par s’épancher comme une fillette déçue sur le comptoir d’un bar quelconque de San Fransisco. Chris la regarde avec un souci indifférent, les sourcils haussés et visiblement complètement inconscient du problème. Pour la forme – et peut-être parce qu’elle a bu un verre de trop – George reprend avec une lenteur délibérée :

— Winona. Ma femme. Elle veut un gosse.

— Oui, ça, j’avais compris, répond enfin Chris en levant les yeux au ciel. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c’est pourquoi tu viens chouiner sur ce comptoir comme si on t’avait annoncé que Starfleet te rétrogradait à récurer les chiottes d’une quelconque boîte de conserve lancée en mission suicide au fin fond de la Zone Neutre.

George ricane. Les métaphores de Chris lui attireront des ennuis un jour ; elle le lui dit, ses lèvres posées sur le goulot de son verre presque vide.

— Change pas de sujet, réplique-t-il avec un ennui non-feint. Ta femme veut un môme et alors ? Soit tu en veux un aussi et vous vous démerdez pour fonder une famille, comme tout le monde, » soit tu en veux pas et vous en discutez comme des grandes.  C’est pas la guerre avec les Klingons.

— Tu n’peux pas piger, se plaint George en avalant ce qu’il reste de son breuvage avant d’agiter son verre vide à la serveuse.

— Bah, pince-moi mais j’ai deux sœurs plus jeunes que toi et Win’ qui ont déjà deux marmots au compteur chacune et elles s’en sortent pas trop mal.

— Mouais, ta famille est tarée, Chris.

— Tu parles d’un scoop, marmonne-t-il et s’il est excessivement amer pour un homme aussi jeune, George ne fait pas de commentaires. Je veux jamais avoir d’enfants parce que c’est juste le bon prétexte, tu vois ? Jenny a même pas attendu sa majorité pour en faire et les utiliser comme la parfaite excuse pour se barrer. Pas que mes vieux aient fait quelque chose pour l’en empêcher… Toi, c’est quoi ton problème ?

Justement, pense George, elle n’a pas de problèmes particuliers. Ca fait presque quatre ans qu’elle est mariée à Win’, sept qu’elles sont ensemble et elle a presque vingt-sept ans, Win’ en a vingt-cinq, elles ont toutes deux des carrières solides dans Starfleet et un point de chute en Iowa, ce n’serait pas le bon moment pour s’arrêter et prendre des décisions ?

George ferme les yeux et les tags blessants peints sur les murs antiques de la vieille maison de son père lui reviennent en tête, avec le souffle d’une explosion. Elle pense au mépris qui baigne les petites campagnes, elle pense à un gosse aux cheveux blonds qui rentrera de l’école avec un nez en sang parce qu’on aura traité ses mamans de gouines, elle pense aux larmes que Winona a séchée sur ses joues creuses, elle pense aux étoiles qui brillent derrière les vitres épaisses des vaisseaux – et elle ment entre ses dents serrées, de l’alcool brûlant son gosier :

— Je n’veux pas d’enfants, c’est tout.

Si Christopher entend la colère derrière son affirmation, il se contente d’hausser les épaules. George ignore si elle doit le remercier ou le détester pour sa nonchalance.

* * *

Ses camarades ne comprennent pas son obsession des étoiles. George n’aime pas ce mot : obsession. Ca lui fait penser à des gens malades ou pas très bien dans leurs têtes. Papa rit très fort quand elle le lui dit et sa mère claque la langue avec désapprobation :

— George, ne dis pas de choses pareilles, trésor.

Papa lui fait un clin d’œil derrière le dos de sa mère et George pouffe dans ses mains. Papa ne comprend pas très bien les étoiles mais il comprend les secrets – et c’est peut-être pour ça qu’elle reçoit un télescope lors de son prochain anniversaire.

* * *

Il faut quatre mois à Winona pour convaincre sa femme, dont un mois entier où elles font chambre à part car elles ne peuvent plus supporter de se voir sans se hurler dessus. Leurs missions respectives facilitent les choses mais c’est plus que Winona ne peut supporter et au bout de quatre longs mois d’âpres négociations, elle explose :

— Tu as toujours eu honte de ce que nous étions, de toute façon !

— Jamais ! rugit George, blessée, furieuse et entièrement convaincue que la femme de sa vie a raison. Je t’ai épousée, Win’, je… j’ai prouvé au monde entier que j’étais tienne, que je ne voulais que toi, que je n’ai jamais désiré personne d’autre – ce n’est pas une question de honte !

— Qu’est-ce que c’est, alors ? hurle Winona – elle aussi a mal, elle aussi saigne de partout sur le sol lustré de leurs quartiers et pour cette fois, ce sont ses joues qui baignent dans les larmes. George se sent coupable, George se sent dégueulasse alors elle promet de tout expliquer après avoir pris une douche, parce que Winona pleure et qu’elle ne peut pas la laisser regarder leur mariage s’auto-déchirer, qu’elle veut garder ses propres larmes pour elle-même.

Quand George revient de sa douche prise à la hâte, de l’eau dégoulinant de ses cheveux encore longs – et elle ne sait plus si elle a pleuré toute cette eau qui lui est tombé dessus, elle s’en fiche – la blonde s’attend presque à ce que la pièce soit vide, que Winona ait tout embarqué avec un « c’est fini » définitif et quelque part, elle le souhaiterait parce que son épouse mérite bien mieux, mérite une famille et une compagne digne de lui en offrir une.

Sa femme l’attend contre le mur, bras croisés, lèvres pincées avec l’intention visible de lui donner une seconde chance qu’elle n’est pas certaine de mériter. George s’assied sur le lit double qu’elles ont réussi à obtenir, ici dans les étoiles où ne comptent que le métal du vaisseau, l’oxygène qu’il abrite et les mains poisseuses qui en prennent soin ; elle tremble, ignore par où commencer alors elle déballe son sac avec une honte ostentatoire.

— Je ne veux pas que notre gosse revienne de l’école avec le nez cassé parce qu’on aura traité ses mères de monstres de la nature, dit George.

— Je ne veux pas qu’on vienne manifester à notre porte parce qu’on aura décidé de les envoyer se faire foutre et de fonder une famille, dit George.

— Je ne veux pas qu’on nous dise que c’est pas possible, que notre p’tit ne sera pas normal ou quoi parce que nous sommes ce qu’on est, dit George.

— Je ne veux pas que tu pleures encore quand on devra effacer les tags sur le bois, dit George.

— Je ne veux pas qu’on se dispute au beau milieu du salon parce qu’il ou elle se sera encore battu à l’école et que c’est de notre faute, dit George.

Winona a du mal à la comprendre, peut-être, mais Winona n’a pas grandi dans ces campagnes sclérosées où embrasser Jessica Wright dans les toilettes des filles était passible de ruiner votre réputation, où tout le monde lui conseillait de ne pas approcher Tante Jocaste parce qu’elle avait préféré se marier avec la fille du bibliothécaire plutôt qu’avec le frère de cette dernière, où on avait brûlé la grange de Bill le fermier parce que son fils préférait rouler dans le foin avec les garçons plutôt que de flirter avec Sasha Grant. Winona n’avait vécu que quelque mois à peine en Iowa, loin de l’appartement qu’elles avaient loué à San Francisco et qu’aucune n’avait eu peur d’appeler « la maison » mais ces quelques mois ont été suffisants que pour lui donner envie d’aller contre le testament du vieux Tiberius, de s’établir loin, bien plus loin et plus haut, quelque part dans les étoiles.

Winona qui presse les yeux brûlants de George contre ses seins ; Winona qui lui murmure que tout se passera bien, que leurs enfants ne vivront pas cet enfer-là, qu’il vaut mieux essayer que de rater l’opportunité de toute une vie ; Winona qui l’allonge sur le matelas dur, qui se presse contre elle dans une étreinte rassurante, qui l’embrasse avec douleur quand son monde tremble ; Winona qui dort à ses côtés pour la première fois depuis un mois ; Winona à laquelle elle souffle « d’accord » comme une promesse lorsqu’elles se réveillent les doigts entremêlées.

— D’accord, répond-elle en retour. D’accord.

George l’embrasse fébrilement, consciente de son haleine de cheval et de ses cheveux emmêlés, consciente des cernes sous les yeux de sa femme qui s’éclipsent devant le sourire lumineux que cette dernière lui offre.

* * *

Les premières insultes sont autant de claques qu’on ne lui a jamais données. Et pourquoi aurait-elle reçu une claque avant, d’ailleurs, car George n’est pas une petite fille turbulente – un peu rebelle par moments, certes, mais certainement jamais plus difficile que Sarah Williams qui est la fille à problèmes de leur classe, celle qui pique des crises de colère au milieu des mathématiques ou de la géographie et qu’il faut passer des heures _entières_ à calmer.

Alors quand Mary Johnson et sa bande de peste la traitent de « sale gouine » parce qu’elle préfère tenir la main de Jessie que d’aller danser avec les garçons, George Kirk, douze ans, ne sait pas quoi répondre et part se cacher en pleurant dans le jardin jusqu’à ce que Papa vienne la chercher.

Ce n’est pas encore la nuit mais le ciel est déjà sombre. Bientôt, les étoiles viendront le recouvrir et alors, tout ira mieux.

* * *

Ce sera un garçon, disent les médecins en hochant la tête.

George n’est pas déçue par cette nouvelle, bien loin de là. Un p’tit gars, ça faisait longtemps que son père rêvait d’en revoir un dans la famille, lui qui a vécu au milieu de sœurs – et il n’y a pas un jour qui se passe sans qu’elle regrette que le vieux Tiberius soit mort si vite – et visiblement, Winona est tout aussi ravie.

— Comment on va l’appeler ? demande-t-elle, prévisible mais radieuse en caressant un ventre à peine rond pour lequel George déborde déjà d’affection.

Elles commencent des listes, des milliers de prénoms dansent devant leurs yeux inassouvis. Lucas, Ethan, Devon, Matthew, aucun ne convient et tous ont pourtant un accent familier, un je-ne-sais-quoi qui fait planer un « et si » angoissé. George aimerait rendre hommage à Christopher, à son père, au donneur de sperme qu’elles ont contacté avec un enthousiasme éteint et qui leur a aimablement répondu « bonne chance » mais les yeux bruns de son épouse brillent avec une idée que George n’a pas le cœur de réprimer. Aussi quand Winona lui présente, à peine quelques mois plus tard, un poupon à la peau plissée et braillant sa venue au monde de tous ses poumons, elle n’a pas le cœur à grimacer devant « George Samuel », le second prénom sonnant comme un clin d’œil au frère cadet de Winona qui attend avec ses parents dans la salle d’attente.

George Samuel, surnommé Sam pour éviter les confusions, est un enfant un peu turbulent qui leur fait prendre un plus long arrêt de travail que prévu. Winona s’en fiche, évidemment, et George aussi, rien ne les empêche de râler quand Sam les réveille à quatre heures terrestres du matin, de couiner quand il fait ses premières dents et de s’émerveiller devant son premier mot ; cependant, quand George se lance à nouveau vers les galaxies, onze mois après la naissance de son premier fils, elle ne peut s’empêcher de retrouver un peu d’elle-même qu’elle avait confié à l’espace.

 _Un jour_ , se promet-elle en rêvant à la peau de Winona restée sur Terre, aux dents de Sam et à leur petite ferme perdue en Iowa, _un jour, nous vivrons tous dans les étoiles._

* * *

— Tu n’as rien fait de mal, tu sais, lui dit Tata Jo en essuyant sa lèvre fendue.

George se tait. Elle a gardé le silence tout le long du voyage malgré les plaintes de sa mère et les regards lourds de sens de Papa ; sans surprises, Tata Jocaste était déjà à la maison quand ils se sont garés devant le vieux portail et George n’a rien pu faire que de baisser les yeux devant le regard triste de sa tante.

— Tu es juste un peu différente des autres, continue Tata Jo en appliquant un peu d’alcool sur la blessure – ça pique ! Dans un univers aussi large que le nôtre, c’est loin d’être un mal.

L’univers. Presque involontairement, George leva la tête vers le ciel grisâtre. Il pleuvrait sans doute ce soir, on ne pourrait pas voir les étoiles. Étrangement, cela l’attrista.

— C’est loin d’être un mal, répète Tata Jo et ses doigts aériens quittent tendrement le visage blessé de sa nièce de treize ans.

 _Peut-être_ , songe George en fermant ses paupières bleuies, _mais cela n’empêchait pas de faire mal._

* * *

C’est presque comme une fièvre. Durant deux semaines de permission sur Terre, George cherche quelques traits de son père sur la peau encore lisse de son fils de quatre ans et le rappel que biologiquement, Sam n’est pas son fils lui rentre dans la figure avec la subtilité d’un missile. Il en faut moins pour qu’elle appelle son beau-frère – Winona est en service en Afrique – se répande en excuses, aille se saouler copieusement au bar le plus proche et passe la nuit à essayer de joindre Chris, qui est sans doute perdu sur elle-ne-sait quelle mission de drill aux confins de la galaxie. Quand son visage bougon apparaît enfin sur son communicateur, George ne trouve rien de mieux à dire que :

— Je veux un gosse.

Elle est vaguement consciente d’apparaître comme la plus pathétique créature que l’univers ait sans doute jamais abritée, les yeux rougis par des pleurs explosifs, complètement abrutie par l’alcool et sa veste cachant à peine son soutien-gorge. Chris se contente de soupirer avec l’air de revenir de loin et frotte nonchalamment ses yeux.

— Tu n’en as pas déjà un ? George Samuel, quatre ans, yeux bruns et même qu’il zézaye encore un peu ? Je m’en souviendrais, il a fait un dessin de moi quand vous m’avez invité pour ses trois ans, enfin je crois que c’était moi, difficile à dire…

— _Winona_ a un gosse, corrige-t-elle avec colère, et son père est un parfait inconnu qu’il ne connaîtra jamais. Sam n’est pas… biologiquement parlant…

— George, arrête tes conneries, la gronde Chris, soudain tranchant. Sur Vulcain, ils sont en train de mettre à terme le premier hybride connu entre Vulcains et Terriens et je plains d’avance le gamin ou la gamine qui va naître d’un pareil mélange, alors arrête de déconner avec tes histoires de biologie. Sam est ton fils, espèce d’idiote, et c’est pas parce que son ADN dit autrement que t’es forcée de le croire.

— Je veux… George s’étrangle dans des souhaits, des vœux amers qu’elle n’ose pas formuler même devant cet homme qui l’a vue dans ses pires jours. Chris hausse les sourcils et reprend, sèchement :

— Le pourquoi derrière ta crise d’enfant gâtée, c’est quoi ?

— C’est pas moi. Je veux un gosse. Win’ veut un gosse. Je déconne pas, Chris, Win’ en veut vraiment un autre.

— Et le problème, c’est ?

Bonne question.

— Je n’sais pas.

* * *

— Je n’peux pas continuer, George, lui dit Jessie en quittant ses lèvres.

George reste silencieuse. Après tout, qu’est-ce qu’elle peut dire si Jessica lui assure que c’est terminé ? Le bal de fin d’année approche trop vite à son goût et bientôt, ils seront lâchés dans la nature des études supérieures. Pour George, Starfleet est le seul chemin qui en vaille la peine et si sa décision a été critiquée à l’époque, certains de ses camarades se sont engagés sans remords sur la même voie : vers les étoiles.

— L’espace est trop grand, tu comprends ? C’est dangereux, rempli de choses bizarres… ça me fait peur. Je ne comprends pas ce qui te fascine autant.

George sourit, condescendante. Encore une qui ne comprend pas les étoiles. Ce n’est pas grave. Elle a l’habitude, maintenant. Elle a juste envie d’une dernière chose pour sceller son ancienne vie.

— Juste un baiser, Jessie ?

Les lèvres sèches de Jessica Wright ont le goût d’amande douce.

* * *

Christopher est sans doute le plus difficile à convaincre et elle ne peut pas vraiment l’en blâmer.

— Tu sais _pourquoi_ je ne veux pas d’enfants, assure-t-il à George lorsqu’elle tente pour la dixième fois d’aborder le sujet.

— Oui, je sais, mais ce n’sera pas ton môme si je l’élève avec ma femme. Si tu veux, je peux même faire en sorte qu’il ne soit même pas au courant que tu es… seras… oh, peu importe ! Tout ce que je veux dire, Chris, c’est que je ne fais confiance à aucun autre mec sur Terre ou nulle part dans l’univers pour me donner ce gamin.

— Pour l’amour de Dieu, George, tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu me demandes !

— Juste un échantillon ?

— C’est putain de plus que ça, George, et tu le sais bien ! Winona est au courant ? Je croyais que vous deviez en parler, putain ? D’où te vient cette idée saugrenue de porter mon gosse, enfin ?

— Si ça peut te rassurer, ça n’sera pas _ton_ gamin. Regarde Sam, c’est le fils d’un parfait étranger et pourtant, c’est mon fils aussi, tu me l’as dit toi-même !

— C’est différent !

— Pas du tout !

— Si ! Bordel de merde, George, n’insiste pas !

George insiste tout de même. Chris finit par exploser et il faut deux autres mois, l’intervention de Winona et de longues discussions à tête reposée entre les trois adultes pour que finalement, il tende un tube scellé à sa meilleure amie lors du dîner qui fête leur dix ans de mariage.

— Je n’veux pas être un fantôme pour ce p’tit là, George, confesse-t-il à demi-voix alors qu’elle lui présente le test de grossesse. Je veux… pas un étranger, George… pas comme mes sœurs… je veux… je voudrais…

Il ne parvient pas à terminer sa phrase, la voix enrouée par l’émotion, mais elle n’en a guère besoin ; c’est également sans dire un mot qu’elle le prend dans ses bras avec tendresse et qu’ils se bercent l’un l’autre sur le vieux canapé de leur maison en Iowa, sous les lumières affadies des étoiles.

— Je suis désolée, murmure George dans les cheveux endormis de son ami.

Christopher ne répond pas mais se serre plus fort contre elle.

* * *

Vingt bonnes années plus tard, Christopher Pike posera ses yeux fatigués sur la silhouette battue à sang du fils de George Kirk, un fils dont il connaît le nom, le dossier médical et le casier de justice, et pensera avec amertume en découvrant ses pommettes sur le visage d’un adolescent en colère : _Je n’ai pas tenu ma promesse, George._

* * *

George est à deux mois de grossesse quand une mission surprise leur tombe sur le coin du nez : du personnel à remplacer en urgence sur l’U.S.S. Kelvin, le temps qu’on rapatrie les officiers nécessaires au transfert officiel. Ce n’est qu’une mission transitoire comme elles en ont fait des centaines auparavant, prévues pour durer un mois voire deux, alors c’est sans soucis immédiats pour son futur que George embarque sur la navette avec Winona. Sam est leur principale préoccupation, vu que c’est la première fois que l’enfant de cinq ans est laissé sans ses deux mères, mais Win’ promet à son fils de revenir très vite et les adieux se font sans effusions prolongées. Win’ lui agrippe la main durant tout le transfert.

George profite d’un instant où personne ne les regarde pour lui voler un baiser entre deux circuits. Le Kelvin est un vaisseau familier, elles y sont pour deux mois et si l’espace n’est pas l’endroit le plus sécuritaire pour mener une grossesse, la blonde est loin de se mettre en danger. Des grossesses et accouchements ont lieu dans l’espace de manière quasi hebdomadaire sans que ni la mère ni l’enfant n’en souffre et puis ce n’est qu’une question de semaines avant de rentrer au bercail et de poser des congés de maternité – qu’est-ce qui pourrait mal se passer lors de simples missions d’études des étoiles du secteur ?

* * *

Elle rencontre Winona dans un bar LGBT, passe la soirée à la draguer sans subtilité et échoue misérablement. L’Académie est loin d’être un pensionnat pour bonnes sœurs et San Francisco a achevé de désinhiber la gamine des campagnes qu’elle était avant d’arriver ; on murmure son nom dans tous les couloirs, les hommes râlent sur le fait qu’elle soit lesbienne et les filles intéressées gloussent sur son passage. Elle impressionne également par sa conduite presque irréprochable et ses notes excellentes : George Kirk est l’étoile montante de sa promotion, même quand elle tente d’être discrète.

Elle n’est pas tout à fait heureuse à rendre son sourire Colgate à la foule, sur son poster solitaire.

Les étoiles sont encore trop loin à son goût.

(Mais si elle lève la main, peut-être qu’elle pourra les toucher, juste un instant.)

* * *

C’est presqu’un peu le destin : toutes les bonnes histoires, en tout cas celles qui finissent bien, commencent mal.

Celle du second fils des Kirk commence tôt, alors qu’il naît prématurément, à bord d’un vaisseau que ses mères auraient dû avoir quitté depuis des mois – problèmes de procédure et Starfleet est bien trop occupé à tenter de mettre de l’ordre dans son bordel, ils n’ont que faire que d’écouter les plaintes d’une femme enceinte qui va juste accoucher dans l’espace comme l’ont déjà fait tant d’autres avant. La trêve fragile avec les Klingons était effectivement plus importante que la naissance du fils de George Kirk.

Fils qui naît un bon mois et demi à l’avance, dans l’espace hostile, et placé immédiatement sous couveuse une fois sorti du ventre de sa mère au bord de l’évanouissement. Christopher a obtenu une permission spéciale de se trouver à bord du Kelvin à ce moment-là et c’est en tremblant qu’il empoigne la main de sa meilleure amie, la mère de son fils qui respire à peine. Winona se mouche sans grâce et pleure allègrement sur la robe d’hôpital de son épouse. Pendant de longues heures immobiles, ils attendent les mains jointes devant la couveuse, parodie d’une trinité grotesque qui attend comme un miracle devant des tubes de métal froid et une poitrine minuscule qui se soulève avec effort.

George se remet vite sur pied et si Chris tombe littéralement de fatigue, si Winona peut difficilement tenir quelques heures sans se remettre à sangloter, elle-même ne trouve aucun répit à attendre devant son minuscule petit garçon qu’elle n’a même pas pensé à nommer. En dépit des protestations des médecins, George remonte difficilement à son poste et ils n’insistent guère car une alerte s’est déclenchée quelque part.

De longues heures après la naissance de son fils, George regarde à nouveau le ciel plein d’étoiles, ce même ciel soudain obscurci par un trou noir d’où sort un vaisseau gigantesque.

Et alors que tout son monde s’effondre devant elle, George Kirk réalise qu’elle n’a pas peur.

* * *

— Pourquoi les étoiles, George ? demande sa petite amie, étendue nue à ses côtés.

George contemple Winona un instant et hausse les épaules, pas très sûre d’avoir une réponse concrète à offrir à son amante. Alors elle se contente de se pencher, de lui offrir ses lèvres et alors que leurs corps dansent à nouveau en rythme, la blonde souffle dans l’oreille de son autre blonde :

— Le destin, peut-être ?

Winona rit et capture sa bouche dans un baiser langoureux. George rit en retour ; elle a toujours su qu’elle vivrait pour les étoiles.

* * *

Voici comment ça se passe :

Le vaisseau inconnu, de facture Romulienne mais beaucoup trop avancée pour qu’ils puissent analyser sa technologie, les attaque sans la moindre sommation. Les boucliers chutent à 9% après quelques salves, il est évident qu’ils ne tiendront pas une deuxième vague.

Le feu cesse. Un visage romulien apparaît sur l’écran et exige d’engage des négociations avec le capitaine. Assise devant une console, George pince les lèvres et pèse le pour et le contre d’une telle décision – pas le temps. Le capitaine se lève et lui demande de le suivre.

George Kirk est nommé Capitaine actant. Il est conscient que le choix n’est guère optimal, surtout dans sa condition, mais il lui ordonne de nommer un remplaçant dès qu’elle est certaine de ne plus pouvoir tenir. George serre les dents et salue son Capitaine. Elle ne le reverra plus jamais.

George donne l’ordre à tout son personnel de se tenir prêt à évacuer. Elle réveille personnellement Chris via son communicateur qu’elle doit menacer s’il fait mine de quitter Winona ou son fils. Il grogne mais garde son poste.

Les signes vitaux du Capitaine disparaissent brutalement quelques minutes après qu’il soit entré dans le vaisseau. Simultanément, le vaisseau lance une nouvelle rafale de missile. George hurle ses ordres dans les haut-parleurs tandis que l’équipage abandonne progressivement le vaisseau dans une panique totale.

Winona l’appelle sur son communicateur, la voix remplie d’une hystérie à peine contenue. Elle répond presque sèchement, laisse ses ordres et joue furieusement des doigts sur les consoles de pilotage.

L’écran indique AUTO-PILOTE HORS SERVICE en lettres jaunes. George ferme les yeux et presse d’autres boutons sur les panneaux à moitié brisés.

Elle se hisse difficilement sur la chaise du capitaine, reprend son communicateur avec des mains tremblantes. Sa voix est calme.

Winona pleure dans son communicateur. Au loin, elle entend Chris jurer et son fils prématuré pleurer de toute la force de ses petits poumons.

George Kirk, Capitaine actant du Kelvin depuis douze minutes, meurt en héroïne en propulsant son vaisseau sur l’ennemi, laissant l’occasion aux navettes de secours de passer au travers du feu et sauvant ainsi la vie de huit cent personnes, y compris celles de sa femme, son fils à peine né et son meilleur ami.

* * *

— Je veux un autre enfant, Win’.

Winona la regarde avec une pitié étrange, un air de « je te l’avais dit » qui la met hors d’elle. Elles en ont déjà parlé et il n’y a aucun problème, vraiment – c’est bien ça qui lui pose problème. Elles ont tellement bataillé pour avoir Sam, n’est-ce pas un peu trop facile de décider d’en faire un autre, là tout de suite ? Winona rit et l’entraîne vers leur lit pour la gratifier d’un baiser torride.

— Rien n’est jamais trop facile avec toi, George, rit-elle en parsemant sa gorge de baisers.

Elle aimerait nier l’information mais ça serait paraître hypocrite – et puis Win’ est juste en train de lui OH, oh par toutes les supernovas de la galaxie, elle aime cette femme tellement fort et ne se prive pas pour le lui dire alors que leurs mains glissent entre leurs ventres joints, que leurs langues se trouvent à nouveau et –

Bien sûr, c’est à ce moment précis que Sam se met à crier.

George grogne dans les cheveux de sa compagne. Bon sang, un ou une deuxième qui fera ça aussi ? Comment se prépare-t-elle pour gérer ce genre de frustration, hein ? Elle espère que ce sera une fille, cette fois, comme ça elle pourra embêter son frère aîné pendant que leurs mamans décideront d’avoir les mains baladeuses.

Winona rit aux éclats devant sa mine déconfite. C’est sans doute le plus beau son du monde.

* * *

— Win’, tu m’entends encore ?

— Oui, souffle sa femme dans le grésillement de l’appareil. George se masse le front et grimace un sourire inutile.

— Eh, tu sais quoi ? Il faut encore qu’on lui trouve un nom, à notre bonhomme, ricane-t-elle.

Elle avait prévu de s’en charger après avoir s’être refroidi la tête. Sa tête n’est définitivement pas froide mais comme elle va mourir dans quarante-sept secondes, qui s’en fout, franchement. Elle entend Christopher rire ou pleurer – et elle ignore si elle va pleurer elle aussi mais elle en est bien capable.

— On n’a qu’à l’appeler comme ton père, propose faiblement Win’.

Oh, non, tout mais pas ça. Son vieux aurait bien trop aimé avoir un petit-fils nommé Tiberius et c’est genre le pire prénom qu’on puisse donner à un gosse – pas si elle peut l’en empêcher, même à deux doigts de la mort.

— Tu rigoles, c’est le pire nom du monde. Si on l’appelait comme ton père, à toi…

C’est comme une fièvre : ça part avec le sourire et ça finit en idée, ça pousse sans germer et elle ne peut qu’approuver quand elle entend Winona répéter le prénom alors que la coque de métal grince tout autour d’elle.

— Jim… c’est ça… Jim.

Vingt-deux secondes. Putain, il y a encore tant de choses qu’elle voudrait dire dans ce communicateur : elle est désolée pour Chris, elle espère pour Jim, elle veut serrer Sam dans ses bras, elle veut embrasser Winona encore, lui faire l’amour une dernière fois. Le statique grésille plus fort encore et tout à coup, elle panique :

— Win’, tu m’entends toujours, mon amour ?

— Je t’entends, oui, répond sa femme.

Elle a trop à dire et soudain, plus rien ne franchit ses lèvres. Le vaisseau ennemi est près, maintenant, trop près, tout près, la coque hurle et les circuits se tordent et avant qu’elle ne s’en rende vraiment compte, elle hurle ses adieux, tout son amour dans le minuscule appareil dans sa main.

— Je t’aime, je t’aime, je –

Le Kelvin se fracasse contre la coque noire et alors que les flammes l’engloutissent, George Kirk pense une dernière fois qu’elle meurt comme elle a vécu.

La tête tournée vers les étoiles.

* * *

Christopher Pike rencontre officiellement James Tiberius Kirk près de vingt ans plus tard, un PADD à la main sur lequel sont notées toutes les informations officielles et intéressantes à savoir sur le jeune homme. Il les consulte vaguement alors que ledit adolescent se ravale comme il le peut mais comme c’est prévisible, Chris se surprend à le contempler plus qu’à examiner son casier judiciaire bien rempli.

C’est fou comme il voit George en ce gamin mal grandi : il voit son tempérament parfois enfantin, ses colères explosives, son intelligence brillante, sa détermination, sa timidité un peu effacée derrière une superbe arrogance, sa façon de tiquer de l’œil gauche ou de parler abruptement quand ils abordent les sujets qui fâchent ou encore la mélancolie qui s’imprime sur son visage trop jeune.

James Tiberius Kirk est le digne fils de sa mère ; Pike le lui dit et Jim étire ses lèvres en une grimace.

— On a fini, Amiral ? s’enquit-il avec un ton moqueur, presque cassant – celui de son père encore aujourd’hui et Pike a oublié que ce gamin est aussi le sien et qu’il a manqué à la promesse qu’il a arrachée à George, juste après que Jim soit conçu.

_Putain de merde._

— On a fini, confirme Chris.

Ce n’est que le début, pourtant, d’une histoire qui ne lui appartient déjà plus.

* * *

— Pourquoi les étoiles ? lui aura-t-on demandé de si nombreuses fois avec des sourires moqueurs, de l’affection ou même un souci sincère.

George sourit pour toute réponse et reste à jamais silencieuse, ses grands yeux bleus rivés vers le ciel.

* * *

— Je te défie de faire mieux, lui a dit Pike et Jim brûle de l’intérieur, brûle d’envie de prouver qu’il peut faire mieux, qu’il n’est pas que le fils d’une tragique héroïne et que même si sa vie est digne d’être le sujet d’une tragédie shakespearienne, il a survécu à toutes ces saloperies, il est vivant et George Kirk n’est qu’un fantôme qui le suit depuis trop longtemps.

Appuyé sur la rambarde, il contemple l’immense vaisseau dont il s’imagine déjà à bord, caresse des yeux les contours déjà devinables et presque automatiquement, son regard s’égare dans le ciel déjà éclairé par l’aurore approchante.

Il reste tout de même quelques étoiles, affadies dans le lointain de l’horizon, et Jim se demande avec une amertume nouvelle si un fantôme de sa mère là-haut ne lui adresse pas quelque clin d’œil.

C’est sans doute improbable, il n’empêche…

Jim ne peut empêcher de sourire en retour à ces puces de lumière perdues dans la voûte noire.


End file.
